Let Her Go
by Anna J. Perley
Summary: "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, then they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." -Richard Bach ***One-Shot


**A/N: This one-shot is based on the music video, not the song, "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang. The music video had such a powerful story, and I just had to write a fanfic-version of it. I hope that you'll enjoy! I also hope that you'll pardon all the spelling and grammatical errors as it is precisely 12:54 in the morning and I am half-asleep. That, and the fact that I'm way to lazy to go back and revise any errors I made.**

 *****Disclaimer- I Do Not own the show "Criminal Minds, the song "Wedding Dress", and the quote used below. All credit goes to their rightful owners. Thank you.**

* * *

 _"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, then they are yours. If they don't, they never were." - Richard Bach_

Derek Morgan finished buttoning up the last of his tuxedo, straightening out his bow-tie and wiping off imaginary dust off of his sleeve.

Looking at his reflection in the full-length mirror, Morgan stared into the eye's of his reflection, wondering how everything had turned out this way. Never had he ever thought things would end up like this. And never had he ever thought that this day would actually come.

Morgan turned his head to see the famous David Rossi, dressed in an expensive looking tuxedo as well, walking up to him, clamping a hand on his shoulder and giving him a knowing smile. Morgan smiled back at him, turning back to face the mirror and smooth down the non-existent wrinkles on his tux as well.

Once he felt like he looked decent enough, he walked out of the fancy hotel room the team had rented out for the _big day,_ and took the elevator down to the lobby and over to the chapel.

The tiny chapel was filled with family members, friends, and of course, the team. Everyone was seated, waiting for the bride herself to make an appearance. Walking down the isle and onto the stage by the podium, Derek kept his head held high, a small smile on his face.

For how long would he have to keep this up? The only thing he wanted right now was to see his baby girl.

Taking his rightful place on the stage, he looked to his left and saw all the other groomsmen; Hotch, Will, and Spencer. Reid gave him an awkward wave, a tiny smile on the young genius's face. Morgan nodded, looking back to the front of the stage and locking his hands together in front of him, silently anticipating the moment that _she_ would finally walk down the isle and towards him.

He couldn't explain what he was feeling. It was a mixture of nervousness, hope, and...angst. What if he forgot what he was going to say to her, or messed up when he did? What if it was too late?

Finally, the sound of the piano softly playing echoed through the room, interrupting Derek from his train of thought. The large mahogany doors opened, revealing Penelope herself, Rossi being the one to walk her down the isle and give her off in place of her father.

For a minute, Derek had to remind himself to breathe as Penelope, his baby girl, walked down the isle with a shy smile on her face.

She was stunning, wearing a beautiful floor-length Lace gown with a sweat-heart neckline. It looked almost as if she were gliding instead of walking, her movements so graceful as she ascended up the steps and onto the stage, waving back at Rossi who took his seat at one of the chairs in the front row.

Her smile was so bright, so pure, that she out-shined the others, making it seem as though she was the only woman in the world.

Which to Derek, she was.

Her eyes alone showed all the love and warmth that she had, and Morgan was sure that his heart was beating so loud, people in the other side of the world would be able to hear it.

He began to walk towards her, a smile just as big etched onto his face, before he stopped himself, realizing that the smile she had on her face, the love showing through her eyes, wasn't for him, but for the man beside him.

Sam walked up to Penelope, taking her hand in head and helping her up the rest of the steps and towards him. The two stood in front of the priest, looking at each other lovingly.

Taking a deep breath and trying to contain his raging emotions, Derek took a step back and put on his usual smirk, trying to hide the look of hurt and disappointment on his face.

Standing up a little straighter, Derek looked over to Garcia, watching as she looked towards him for a quick second, waving quickly with a soft smile on her face. She turned back to her soon-to-be husband, the same amount of love that she once held for him, and the same amount that he held for her now, directed towards the man standing in front of her.

He didn't know what he was thinking when she told him that she loved him, confessed her feeling to him, told him that it was _him_ that she wanted, and he pushed her away and told her that _they_ could never happen. That they _never_ had a chance.

He knew that he loved her from the moment that they had met. Knew that they were meant to be together from the start. But why he hadn't made a move when she confessed her feeling for him at the time...or when she had first begun to date Sam...or when they had gotten engaged, he didn't know.

Derek figured that she wouldn't actually say "yes" to Sam when he proposed, or that she would actually marry him when the day came, but he was wrong. Penelope stood by Sam, and seemed as though she genuinely loved him. He made her happy, and he took care of her. Both of which Derek wouldn't be able to do.

He noticed that Penelope was happy with him. Sam gave her everything. Love. Support. And he was always there for her. Derek...the only thing that he had given her was _pain._

But the thing was...he still loved her. And he never stopped, for that matter.

The saying _"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."_ came to Derek's mind.

Telling Garcia that he still loved her on her wedding day would be selfish. If she was obviously happy with Sam, then why couldn't he let her stay happy? Wasn't the right thing to do?

He wanted his baby girl to be happy. No matter what. And he'd do anything to make sure that he would.

After all, if you love someone, you should let them go. And if they love you, they'd come back.

"Do you, Sam Kassmeyer take Penelope Garcia to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her for the rest of your life. To be her partner, her solace, and her life-long friend?"

 _"I do."_

This was his chance. To object to their marriage, to tell Penelope how he really felt, and to stop her from marrying Sam before it was too late.

Could he do it? _Could he really do that to the one he loved?_

Derek looked back at Garcia, her eyes filled with love, and light, and happiness. _Could he do that to her?_

He looked down at the people seated in front of the stage. The people who cared for both Penelope and Sam. _Could he do that to them?_

"Do you, Penelope Garcia, take Sam Kassmeyer to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and love him for the rest of your life? To be his partner, his solace, and his life-long friend?"

 _No, he couldn't._

"...I do..."

Derek watched as the both of them broke into a face splitting smile as Penelope slid her ring onto Sam's finger.

 _"You may now kiss the bride!"_

Derek had to look away, not being able to stand the fact that he would never be able to have her again.

The only thing that he could hope for was Richard Bach's saying to be true.

That if Penelope really loved him, she'd come back.

 _Just like he'd do for her._

* * *

 **A/N: I know that you guys probably hate me for the ending, but maybe I'll consider making a sequel depending on whether or not you'd want me to. What do you guys think?**


End file.
